Beyond Boundaries
by Okashi P
Summary: ¿Qué es el amor? Para muchos es solo una reacción que se produce por las hormonas... Pero para otros, es la realización de algo que va más allá de la muerte.


**Hola!**

Otra vez yo por aquí... rompiendo promesas (perdón D:). Sé que dije que iba a subir pronto una actualización de _Dosis de adrenalina _pero la universidad y el trabajo no me han dejado.

Pero pasando al tema del fic, este fue algo que se me acaba ocurrir así de la nada (así que disculpen si quedó raro)

El tema si es algo triste pero a mí sinceramente me gusto muchísimo

**_Diclaimer: _**Como ya TODOS sabrán, Naruto no me pertenece sino al tipo japonés que me complica la existencia con sus extrañas vueltas en la historia llamado Masashi Kishimoto. Pero la idea si es 100% producto de mi desordenada cabeza

So, ¡Qué lo disfruten!

* * *

><p>Hoy era el gran día. Después de mucho tiempo había decido dar el sí, por lo que la noche anterior alistó minuciosamente todo lo que se iba a poner al día siguiente, incluyendo peinado y maquillaje.<p>

Ahora que caminaba rumbo a esa cita, el solo recordar todo lo que batalló para conseguir algo que a su parecer le quedara perfecto, la hizo sonreír con algo de diversión. Llevaba un lindo vestido blanco hasta la rodilla, un sweater de mangas cortas y unas sandalias a juego, todo esto combinado con una capa algo natural de maquilla que le daba un aspecto tierno y joven. _Aún después de todo sigo portándome como una tonta adolescente, _pensó mientras miraba su reflejo en uno de los negocios locales.

Mientras caminaba por la aldea, reconoció a una joven de cabellos castaños y ojos perlas sentada en el parque mientras que con una vara dibujaba algo en la arena. Se acercó silenciosamente para poder ver con mayor claridad que era lo que dibujaba. La joven al notar su presencia, la miró fijamente para luego borrar lo que había dibujado completamente avergonzada.

—Senpai, ¿Qué hace por aquí? —preguntó tratando de hacerle olvidar lo que acababa de ver—. Creí que estaba en misión.

—No volví ayer, ¿Y cómo te ha ido Hanabi? —respondió en un tono que demostraba que no lo iba a olvidar —. Sabes, veo en ti algo diferente, como si estuvieras más radiante por lo que me pregunto ¿Qué será?

—No es nada Senpai, es solo que… —Se dio cuenta que casi se había echado al agua ella misma, por lo que dejó su frase por la mitad.

—Solo que… —dijo tratando de darle ánimos a la chica para que continuara, pero viendo que esta no iba a seguir decidió darle una ayuda —Sabes Hanabi, quiero contarte una historia de una linda joven de cabellos azulados que nunca fue capaz de decir lo que sentía a cierta persona ya que siempre que lo intentaba, se desmayaba o era interrumpida. Hasta que un día, viendo el peligro que corría esa persona que tanto amaba, se armó de valor y dijo todo lo que sentía.

— ¿Y qué pasó luego? —Preguntó la joven curiosa.

—El final de esa historia no fue tan bonito que sea digno de mención —rememoró toda esa historia mientras miraba al cielo de manera ausente—. Pero el punto de todo es que al final, esa persona sintió paz en su corazón porque fue capaz de dar a conocer sus sentimientos. Sabes, a veces no importa el resultado de una confesión sino cómo se siente la persona que se confesó.

La joven se quedó en silencio mientras meditaba sus palabras para luego sonreír y levantarse.

—Adiós Senpai, debo irme a buscar la paz en mi corazón —respondió mientras emprendía la marcha.

—Por cierto, sé de una buena fuente que también le gustas a Konohamaru —lanzó de repente mientras la aludida hacía que no la escucho y se iba.

Luego de que la joven se fuera, retomó su camino hacia su encuentro.

En toda la aldea se notaba que reinaba la paz: los niños jugaban felices por las calles, los jóvenes estudiantes de la academia ninja pasaban por los tejados saltando de un lado a otro, las mujeres veían las cosas que el mercado tenía para ofrecerles, las parejas caminaban agarradas de la mano, entre otras.

A lo lejos vio a una rubia que la saludaba animadamente mientras caminaba abrazada de un joven de cabello azabache, quien miraba a su acompañante con una preciosa y sincera sonrisa. La rubia lucía radiantemente su anillo de casada, que complementaba con su ya un poco pronunciado abdomen de cuatro meses.

Luego de esto, continuó su camino pero esta vez con un poco de prisa debido a que se había dado cuenta que iba un poco retrasada. Por esta razón, cuando estuvo un poco lejos del centro de la aldea, comenzó a correr.

—Rayos, yo que no quería correr —murmuró con algo de rabia así misma—. Me voy a sudar y se me va a correr todo el maquillaje pero creo que prefiero mil veces esto que llegar tarde. Pero sé que después de todo, valdrá la pena.

Mientras hablaba consigo misma, no notó que había alguien más adelante por lo que chocó con esa persona y casi se cae al piso, pero esa persona la agarró.

—Gracias —dijo finalmente.

—No hay de que pero trata de prestar atención mientras caminas, no vaya a ser que ocurra un accidente —respondió el hombre.

—Lo tendré en cuenta para próxima, gracias por el consejo —contestó algo incómoda por el comentario.

—Con mucho gusto —replicó con un tono arrogante.

—Neji, deja de ser un amargado y arrogante o nadie te querrá —lo reprendió una joven que llegaba a su lado y lo abrazaba por el cuello—. Perdónalo, es que a veces se le olvida como se debe comportar el público.

—Tenten, suéltame de una vez o no te llevaré a ninguna parte— amenazó mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre de la muchacha.

—No quiero —murmuró mientras hacía un puchero infantil y luego le daba un beso en la mejilla—. Ahora, ¡Vamos, o esta noche me conocerás de muy mal humor!

—Adiós chicos, que les vaya bien en su cita.

—Adiós, que te vaya a ti también muy bien, por cierto nos tenemos que reunir algún día todos —agregó la castaña mientras era jalada por su novio.

Luego de despedirse, emprendió su marcha con rapidez pero esta vez si teniendo cuidado por dónde caminaba.

Quince minutos después, había llegado a ese jardín que tantos sentimientos encontrados le provocaban. Caminó cuidadosamente mientras observaba la gran calma que había su alrededor. Hasta que finalmente vislumbró su destino, justo debajo de un viejo y gran roble. Cuando estaba a unos cuantos metros, sintió los latidos de su corazón más fuertes y un pitido en sus oídos.

—Hola —susurró luego de un tiempo mientras miraba al suelo —me da mucho gusto por fin poder llegar aquí después de tanto tiempo, _Sasuke-kun. _

Y rompió llorar mientras se arrodillaba y abrazaba aquel pedazo de piedra que tenía escritas las palabras _Uchiha Sasuke. _

—Sasuke-kun, perdóname por esperar casi tres años de tu muerte para visitarte, es que mi conciencia me atormentaba —sollozó—. No podía dejar de pensar en el que hubiera pasado si en vez de dejarme llevar por mis estúpidos caprichos de niña pequeña, hubiera prestado atención a lo que tú sentías, tal vez hoy estarías aquí con nosotros. Te tenía tan arraigado a mí que una vez moriste, sentí que la vida se me iba, en otras palabras, consideraba que ya no tenía porqué vivir… Es por eso por lo que hoy vengo a por fin a dejar que descanses en paz dejándote ir por fin. También quería decirte hoy que aún te amo y siempre te amaré pero que voy a seguir adelante por ti y por mí, porque sé que aun si estuvieras vivo, la oscuridad en tu corazón sería muy grande y nunca habría espacio para mí… ¡FUISTE MI PRIMER Y MAS GRANDE AMOR! —gritó con toda su alma mientras seguía llorando.

Al cabo de uno minutos, sintió como alguien la abrazaba por los hombros.

— ¿Cómo te sientes ahora Sakura-chan? —susurró a su oído un rubio de ojos azules.

—Mucho mejor, gracias por haberme sugerido esto Naruto-kun —respondió con una triste pero sincera sonrisa—. He conseguido por fin paz en mi corazón.

—Me alegro, sé que jamás ocuparé el lugar de Sasuke en tu corazón, por lo que quería venir a pedirle permiso para preguntarte si querías venir a vivir conmigo.

—Naruto, mi amor por Sasuke es como un ideal, algo surreal pero que a la vez existió —le aclaró—. Siempre lo amaré, aún después de la muerte. Pero a ti también te amo y no creas que sea un amor fraternal, de verdad de quiero como hombre.

—Lo sé.

—Entonces no tienes porqué pedirle permiso, yo nunca le pertenecí ni el a mí.

—Te quiero Sakura-chan.

—Y yo a ti —luego se volteó y beso la fría lápida que tenía frente a ella—. A ti también te quiero Sasuke-kun, espero que seas feliz con tu hermano y tus padres en donde sea que estés.

**.~*FIN*~.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Bueno, ¿Que tal les pareció?

Ahora lo que quiero hacer es una aclaración: Este no es un fic SxS o NxS es sólo un fic dedicado al sentimiento que hoy se celebra en muchas partes (menos en mi país, por lo que no lo celebro): el AMOR. Por eso el título, es decir, el amor en todas sus expresiones: el principio de un tierno amor, el amor juvenil, ya cuando el amor alcanza para formar una familia, el amor aún en la adeversidad... y el amor más allá de la muerte.

Espero poder leer sus críticas, comentarios, halagos y demás.

**Bye Bye~***


End file.
